A Sinners Love
by Angelofdeath45
Summary: Rated R just to be safe. A different kind of love story for Serenity and Endymion.


A Sinners Love  
  
"Tis a life if thy life meanth nothing or tis the life that means  
something and not I?" Whispered a man with hair as black as the crows feathers and eye's a beautiful stormy blue. "Ye shall live anther life, but ye shall never change." He whispered once more before turning to look at the beautiful maiden as she looked around her. No walls, no roof, and no floor. They were standing in black nothingness, and the only thing she saw was a handsome young man a few years older than her self. He looked her in the eyes and continued. "Tis another life time, my love. I remember ye like  
it twas just yesterday, but you remember me not. I remember saying 'Thy fate works in one way.' Then ye would say as I held you in my arms with a small giggle 'Faith works in many ways, love. Tis up to us to follow the one most desired. We choose our own fate, not fate chooses us.' Tell me do  
you not remember, my sweet? Do you not remember me and the way I use to hold you? Do you not remember the way I kissed ye deeply and lovingly? Thy  
love answer me this. Do you not remember yet?"  
  
He almost yield the last part I guess he was hurt to say the least. The young woman jumped at the tone of his voice then answered. "I'm truly sorry sir, but I have never seen you and if I have I do not remember." He nodded and chuckled. "You remember me not, but how could I think ye would  
remember? It's been many of many a year ago, my love. You have yet to change. I missed ye so. My heart aces knowing your just a ways away." He  
paused and looked to her. Her long blond her and her bright blue eyes. "Then I'll hold you and never let you go. For you are mine and shall lesion to me and only me! I don't even want to think of another male so much as  
toughing you or stilling your kisses to witch are mine."  
  
Suddenly he was standing in front of her. "I kill for fun, love, or have ye also forgotten ye real mother and father? They tried to keep us apart  
and we couldn't have that now could we? So one night I broke in to your house. I killed ye mother and father, then your brothers and sisters. I put you in a place to where you were hiding or so they would think. They next day they found everyone in your house dead and you missing. They found you when you started to cry of fear. I took you in and adopted you. I was 15. You were 9. People didn't think that I should have been able to adopted you but the king and the lords said that I was mature, rich, could put you in a good school, and show you how to be a really woman when the time was right.  
So you went to school for years then came home to me. After a week of you being home I had to show you how to be a women. You begged me not to  
but I didn't lesion and in the end you had a baby. My baby."  
  
The maiden looked at the man. His eyes were cold and full of lust. A fear crept over her body as his eyes bored in to her own. He then smiled and his eyes changed to more of a loving glean as he brought his hand to her cheek and his face once more became cold and hard as he began to speak  
once again.  
  
"Needless to say I was very unhappy after a month of the baby's birth. I hadn't had my way with you in so long. You'd refuse to have sex while ye were with child and after you had her, every time I started to have my way  
with you 'our child' she did cry, and ye would go comfort her."  
  
He stopped and took a breath before speaking again. "One night I came home drunk and turned on. I was surprised to find ye in my bed instead of  
in your own. You were wearing a see-through night gown I'd gotten you a year ago. You said you'd been thing and that you missed not being able to even kiss with the new born babe around. I pulled you in to my lap and held you. I could tell that you were just as turned on as I was. You wanted me  
almost as much as I wanted no need you.  
  
So you lightly pushed me back so that my head fell on the soft pillow.  
It smelled of your hair and it only made me want you more. You were unbuttoning the three buttons on my fancy vest when you came face to face with me and kissed me long and hard then started to unbutton my white long sleeved shirt kissing down my chest as you did so. As you kissed your way back up my chest you sat up some what and straddled me to the bed with a  
sly grin plastered on your face. You then leaned closer kissing me once again and whispered the three little words that I needed to hear from you more than anything. 'I love you'. With that said I flipped around to were I  
was on top now. Right when I was about to take your gown off the damned babe started to cry. We both groaned then you went and got her and handed her to me. I put on a fake smile, but when you turned I glared at the babe and wished to do nothing more than rip her damned heart out for keeping me and my love apart. After that night I plotted on how to kill our child till one night I had had enough and strangled her to death and through her in the river. I had made it look as though someone had broken in and kidnapped the babe. About a month latter they found her. The damned corps had floated to shore. You cried and I cried. But the tears I cried were not what they seemed. Instead of tears of sorrow they were tears of joy. You mourned I thanked heaven to have the little brat gone. I live with no gilt nor shame. I hadn't got caught. You were better after a few months and I had forgotten  
all about the dirty dead. I had done."  
  
The woman looked at him in horror. Everything seemed to be spinning all around her. Visions played in her head has she fell backwards on to a soft bed and then woke screaming. A cold sweat had formed all around her making her close stick to her like glue. All of a sudden 2 heads one with black hair and the other with silver hair popped into her bedroom. "BOO!" And she  
screamed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
